Fantastic Four Vol 1 187
Klaw soon found himself returned to Earth via the Nexus of Reality located in the swamps for Florida. When he appeared he spotted the creature known as the Man-Thing just as it discarded a wand into the mire of the swamp. Recovering the wand, Klaw was surprised that it contained the mind of the Molecule Man. Unable to take possession of Klaw's body because he is made of living sound, the two agreed to help each other. Klaw then traveled to New York City where he forced the wand upon a punch drunk boxer, allowing the Molecule Man to possess his body. The two then stormed the Baxter Building in the hopes of using the Psi-Amplifier to make the Molecule Man's possession of the boxer permanent. Just as they finish their tale, both of the intruders are attacked by the Impossible Man, who is none to happy by their ambush. The two villains are no match for the Impossible Man, whose unique abilities allow him to counter all their attacks. While Klaw and the Impossible Man are fighting, the Molecule Man tries to access the Psi-Amplifier. However before he can succeed, Reed cause it to short circuit, the resulting feedback causes the Molecule Man to drop his wand, freeing his hapless victim. In the aftermath of the battle a curious Reed Richards reaches out for the wand, and is warned too late by his wife as the Molecule Man takes possession of his body. | Writer1_1 = Len Wein | Penciler1_1 = George Pérez | Inker1_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer1_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = Len Wein | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * }} * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Fantastic Four and Agatha Harkness believe that Nicholas Scratch is dead. However he was merely banished to another dimension as clarified in . He next appears in . * Reed has lost the use of his powers in , he regains them again in . * Klaw and the Molecule Man explain how they teamed up. They reference the following: ** He was last seen in - where he clashed with Ka-Zar, ending with him being banished to another dimension for a time. * The Molecule Man last battled the Fantastic Four in , after his defeat there he was banished by the Watcher. While banished in a dimension where time moves faster, he created a "son" in who came to Earth and battle the Thing and Man-Thing. That tale ended with the Molecule Man's wand being knocked out of the hands of his "son" causing the body to crumble to dust. clarifies that the Molecule Man somehow regained his powers, used them to create his "son" and transfer his essence into him. ** The Molecule Man's essence lived on in the wand and he discovered that that he could possess any living thing that touched it. This led to a battle with Iron Man and Man-Thing in . That ended with the wand being taken and being discarded in the swamp by Man-Thing where it was later found by Klaw. * The pair are seeking out the psi-amplifier created by Reed in . It was last used against the Hulk in . * The "punch drunk boxer" appearing here is identified as Aaron Stankey in the Molecule Man entry of . Chronology Notes: A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * Flashback of how Klaw and the Molecule Man teamed up. ** ** ** | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}